


【BBFF】如何成为完美Alpha——Freddy视角

by WallisMXLee



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallisMXLee/pseuds/WallisMXLee
Summary: 老福特搬文存档，ABO设定





	【BBFF】如何成为完美Alpha——Freddy视角

受LOF小伙伴的启发，激情产文第二弹。

看似毫无防备的Omega和早就被盯上的Alpha。

严格来说和题目关系已经不太大了。

没有超能力提及，主要讲一下少年人青涩的小心思。

 

Freddy有个秘密，他随身携带的笔记本扉页写着：Freddy’s guide to catch a perfect Alpha.

 

——————————————

 

Billy开始分化了。

Freddy刷的睁开眼，正是快天明的时候，窗外隐约透出一丝光亮，拉着窗帘的屋子里则黑暗又安静，在这静谧的空气里，除了两个人的呼吸声，还弥漫着一丝陌生的气息。

Freddy一瞬间就反应过来那是什么了，作为一个已经分化结束的Omega，他很清楚这是信息素的味道。

这当然不是他的信息素，那么，只能来自于屋子里另一个人。

截止至昨晚，都还在为自己迟迟没有分化而苦恼的Billy·Batson。

Freddy赶紧敲开了Vascu夫妇的门，让这对Beta夫妇来照顾发热的小Billy，虽然他很想陪着Billy，但是他知道，自己作为很容易受信息素影响的Omega，这个时候，最好还是乖乖呆在客厅里比较好。

家里的大小孩子都被惊醒了，大家聚在客厅，小声地猜测着Billy到底会分化成什么Gender。

“Freddy，你真的不知道Billy分化成什么了吗？”Fedro十分好奇，“你刚刚还和他呆在一个屋子里呢！”

“我不知道，Fedro，”事实上，Freddy也很想知道，但是，“刚开始分化是看不出来的，你得等到Billy完全结束分化。”

“那可不知道会等多久呢。”

“应该晚上就能知道了。”Mary反而是最淡定的那个人，她说，“通常分化期会持续12个小时左右，因人而异，说不定我们晚饭的时候就能见到分化结束的Billy了。”

Freddy则抬起头，看向两人房间的方向，默默握紧了拳头，不让微微发颤的手泄露自己的紧张。

他是真的很想知道Billy分化成了什么Gender！

虽然很早就下定了决心，不管Billy是Alpha， Beta，甚至是和自己一样的Omega，他都会在两个人成年的时候跟他告白，但是，在这个分化的关键时刻，他还是不由自主地紧张了起来。

没错，他，Freddy·Freeman，偷偷喜欢自己上铺的养兄弟，已经很久了。

可以说，从Rosa第一次把Billy领进来，介绍给他的时候，他的心，就已经开始为这个灰绿色眼睛的男孩子而雀跃。

他想表达友好和欢迎，一张口却是习惯性的玩笑话和作弄，他迫不及待地展示自己的藏品，想和新兄弟分享共同的喜悦，男孩却将自己的内心紧紧封存，不向他开放一丝一毫。

没关系，他想，我们还有很长时间。

那时Freddy刚刚分化成Omega，正处在深深的失望中，他讨厌自己的Gender，为什么不是更加强壮的Alpha，他已经受够了被欺辱和轻慢，也想有能力能保护自己。

没想到第二天，再一次被校霸推搡在地上拳打脚踢的时候，他新来的兄弟，灰绿眼睛的Billy·Batson，毫不犹豫地一拳把两个恶霸打翻在地。

Freddy·Freeman第一次觉得，也许做个Omega也不是那么差，如果Billy·Batson是他的Alpha的话。

 

Victor已经第三次送水进去了，分化期确实会流失大量的水分，对于Omega来说更是这样，难道Billy分化成了Omega？Freddy低下头看着自己的手指，心想Omega也好，我会照顾好Billy的。

 

到了晚上，答案揭晓，Billy·Batson成了家里第一位新晋Alpha。

Freddy看着从房间里出来的兄弟，还没收敛好的Alpha气息冲得他腿脚微微发软，但他还是开心地扑上去，像往常一样搂住了Billy的肩膀。

一瞬间Billy的信息素几乎是不受控制地散发了出来，Freddy假装咳嗽，掩盖自己脸上的红晕，“噢，Billy，你这味道可太冲了，你得学着怎么控制它！”

Billy看起来有些不知所措，他垂着眼睛害羞地往Freddy身后躲，Freddy看着他微微发红的脸，心里像叶子掉进水里一样漾开了涟漪。

然后就是那个傻乎乎的，控制信息素和抵抗Omega信息素的测试。

Freddy承认自己是有私心的。

作为Billy分化之后接触的第一个Omega，他抱着这样那样隐秘的想法，打着训练控制力的幌子，要求Billy向自己释放信息素。

Billy看起来颇有些迟疑，Freddy催促着，心里却害怕着他的拒绝，担心着Billy有没有发现他掩藏的小心思。如果发现了，会不会对自己的想法感到恶心。

毕竟，被睡在一个屋的兄弟觊觎什么的，听起来可不是什么好值得骄傲的事。

被Billy信息素包围的一瞬间，Freddy倏的脸红了，被这样生机勃勃又富于攻击性的信息素包围着，他心慌意乱，手脚发软，但是却不得不打起精神，假装自己还在认真地做着记录。

第二个测试抵抗Omega信息素的能力测试，更是让他不知所措。

他确实，说实话，是真的想要试探Billy的。

他尽可能地散发着自己的信息素，想看Billy是否会有不一样的反应。尽管Billy确实脸红了，但是他知道那只是普通的生理反应，哪怕换一个Omega来，Billy也会有同样的反应，但是他却为此感到酸涩，嘴上说着，“还不错嘛！”身体却释放着更多的信息素。

看着Billy紧闭着眼，来抵抗这来自本能的诱惑，他感到一丝快慰，像是苦苦暗恋了这么多年，仿佛在这一瞬间，也能让Billy感受到自己的挣扎和苦涩。

眼睛里酸酸湿湿的，但是对着Billy红扑扑的脸颊，他不由自主地凑了上去，轻轻一吻。

Billy被惊得跳了起来，头都撞上了床板，Freddy看着Billy惊慌的样子，哈哈哈大笑着，掩饰自己内心的酸涩。

Billy果然还是对他没有旁的心思吧，他都这么主动地去表达，得到的却只是他惊讶的眼神。

Freddy狠狠憋住假装是笑出来的眼泪，下一秒，天旋地转，他被Billy按着压在了床铺上。

炽热的唇舌吻在后颈的一刹那，强忍回去的眼泪终于刷的掉了下来。

他的手脚都被锁死了，后颈的腺体被反复地舔舐轻咬，火热的身体贴在后背上，Billy的手顺着他的腰线摸了上去，肌肤相触的一瞬间，Freddy发出了一声舒适的叹息。

测试没有进行得很顺利，因为他接下来又被Billy压在床里，反复地亲吻，浓厚的Alpha气息冲刷着他的四肢，当Billy轻轻地顺着他的脖子往胸膛亲吻的时候，Freddy颤抖着，手指抓住了他浓密的棕发。

是的，Billy早就松开了他的手，禁锢强迫的姿势早就变成了你来我往的追逐，年轻的Alpha不得其法，只是反复地亲吻着Freddy的面颊和脖子，Omega香甜的气息令他着迷，但是他并不知道下一步要如何继续。

不知过了多久，Billy终于松开Freddy坐起来，红着脸，不敢看他的眼睛，Freddy也坐了起来，隐约感觉自己才是那个带坏了小天使的坏孩子。

“咳！Billy，”他清清嗓子，“看起来两次测试已经证明了，你对Omega信息素的抵抗能力还有待加强。”

Billy闻言惊讶地抬起头，“Freddy，我以为……”

Freddy生怕自己会错意，假装没有听懂他在说什么，避开他的眼神，低头刷刷地记录着，“接下来我们应该继续一些别的测试，比如说，嗯……在没有抑制剂的情况下度过发情期，噢这个好像太早了，不太合适，那么，我看看接下来还可以做什么……”

Billy眼睛好像有光一点点熄灭下去，他慢慢低下头，好半天才从嗓子里压出一句，“噢。”

看着他这个样子，Freddy心里升起一丝隐秘的希望，难道，Billy刚刚其实不是本能的反应？是不是，他其实也对自己……

但是他不敢去确认。

那天之后，两个人好像恢复了以往的相处模式，虽然在一个房间里住，信息素却完全没有影响。Freddy失望之下，却也松了口气，幸好那天没有贸然开口。

但是又确实是不一样的，下床时撞到的肩膀，递胡椒粉时相触的指尖，放学时勾肩搭背的触碰，每一次都是甜蜜的煎熬。

他是真的喜欢Billy揽着自己的肩膀，微微侧过头说话的时候，气息就喷在他的耳畔，细细密密的酥麻感，让他心里升起隐秘的愉悦，虽然Alpha的信息素被很好地控制住没有一丝泄露，但单单只是Billy本身地气息就足以让他眩晕。

Freddy一边唾弃着自己竟然对兄弟抱有这种龌龊的心思，一方面又在对这样偶然的触碰感到无法抑制的心动。他每天都在这两种心思之间来回拉扯，一会儿甜蜜一会儿懊悔，并反复纠结着还要不要在两人成年的那天告白。

——直到他发现Billy好像有意无意地偷看他。

发现是很偶然的，那天放学的时候，他正一步一步慢慢顺着人流往外走，感觉有人正盯着自己看，他抬头，看到Billy正侧着头和Fedro说话，两人站在门口等着家里的兄弟姐妹们出来一块儿回家，似乎根本没发现自己正站在人群里。Freddy迷惑了，那眼神过于炽热，根本无法忽视，他很确信自己没有感觉错。

还有某天在家里，他换上睡衣的时候，余光瞥见Billy似乎在看这边，但是他转过去看Billy的时候，却发现他只是在认真地玩pad，看着自己疑惑的目光，Billy瞪着眼睛回以一个同样疑惑的眼神。

难道真的只是自己的错觉？

Freddy迷茫了。

可是肢体的接触仿佛也在增加。

比如往常下楼的时候，Billy是不会扶他的，Billy知道Freddy还是有一点倔强的，能自己完成的事情绝对不想要别人帮忙。

但是这段时间，他就像一个刚标记完自己Omega的愣头青Alpha一样，猴急地表达着自己的关心和体贴。看他走路不稳会一把扶住，伸手去够书柜上的课本时会赶紧帮他取下来，要不是Freddy强烈的拒绝，Billy甚至想帮他背书包。

就像现在，Freddy坐在公园的长椅上，困惑地看着问他要不要吃冰淇淋的Billy。

他是怎么答应Billy出来的？

好像是Billy昨天带着一点羞涩的笑，微红着脸问他要不要出去玩，他看着Billy眼睛里灿烂的小星星，昏头昏脑地就答应了下来。

这会儿Freddy舔着草莓冰淇淋，看着身边的Billy，十分迷惑这家伙最近是怎么了，行为反常得有些过分了。

还没等他想好怎么开口问，Billy已经吃完了自己的淇淋，他转过头来看着Freddy，好像下定了什么决心，一张脸红扑扑得像熟透的小番茄。

“Scooby*……”

Freddy为他突如其来的称呼呛了半口冰淇淋，但是为了不打断他，Freddy硬生生地将这声咳嗽憋了回去，憋得脸都红了。

在Billy看来，就是Freddy因为这个称呼瞬间脸红了。

他于是更羞涩了，年轻的小Alpha恨不得把头埋进地里去，声音更是细如蚊呐，“那天……我很抱歉！没有经过你的同意，就那么对你……”

Freddy立即反应过来他在为“测试”那天的事道歉，心里瞬间凉了下去。

要是他不道歉，Freddy还能欺骗自己那天也许两个人都有那么些心动。但是他开口道歉，是不是就说明他那天完全就是Alpha的本能反应，Freddy没法再欺骗自己，自以为是的假装两情相悦。

于是他生硬地打断了Billy的话，“没事的，兄弟，那本来也不是你的错，是我不该对你做那些愚蠢的测试。”

Billy惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，“不是的，我不是这个意思……”

Freddy不愿意继续听他讲些道歉的话，他把剩下的冰淇淋往Billy手里一塞，抓起放在旁边的拐杖就要走。

Billy赶紧一把把他拉回了凳子上，自己则半跪着蹲在Freddy面前，急急地说，“Scooby，你不要生气！我想了这么多天，终于想明白了，我那天不应该那么对你，这太不礼貌了，我知道，没有告白，没有甜言蜜语，我一上来就那么对你，你一定被我吓到了。所以你不想回应我，也是正常的！是我，是我想得太理所当然了，我以为……”

Freddy惊呆了。

“你以为什么？”他不得不再一次打断Billy，这次，心脏却是扑通扑通地雀跃着，欢呼着，他咽了咽唾沫，生怕自己刚刚出现了幻听。

Billy呆呆地继续说，“我以为你喜欢我，就像我喜欢你一样……”

一瞬间，烟花绽放，礼炮齐响，丘比特也在他耳边快活地吹奏小喇叭！

这可真是个太糟糕不过的告白了，Billy手里还攥着那支快要化掉的冰淇淋，眼见着黏糊糊的甜浆就要漫到他的手上了。

Freddy却顾不得那么多，他整个人都被巨大的喜悦砸中了，他像小炮弹一样扑进Billy的怀里，Billy不得比赶紧拿开冰淇淋，避免融化的液体沾到两个人的衣服上。

Freddy快乐地重复着，“你喜欢我，你喜欢我？”

“当然，当然！”Billy赶紧表明心迹，“我从很早开始就喜欢你了，Scooby，你知道吗，分化成Alpha的那天我真的是太高兴了，我每天都在祈祷自己分化成Alpha，哪怕，或者是Omega也行，也好过做个Beta，一辈子都不知道你闻起来是什么味道……”

“还有那天测试，你真是把我吓到了，你的信息素一放出来，我当时就起反应了……说起来还很有点尴尬，但是告诉你也没什么……”

Billy搂着Freddy，絮絮叨叨地说着，Freddy听着同样的事，从另一位当事人的角度讲出来，简直要怀疑自己是不是经历过这些事。

“这真的是个再糟糕不过的告白了！”Freddy趴在Billy的肩头，小声埋怨着。

Billy看Freddy虽然口头上抱怨着，嘴角却是止不住的上扬，于是他也笑了，“好，等下次，我再给你准备一个惊喜大告白，需要蛋糕吗，气球呢，气球和鲜花是不是也要准备起来？”

“算了算了，都不用了。”Freddy轻轻凑上去吻了吻年轻Alpha的嘴角，“有你就很好了。”


End file.
